Nate Crawford
Nate Crawford is a wealthy student and the current quarterback of the Twin Branches football team. Introduced as a love interest for Zoe Davis and a replacement for Jessica Blaire as the main antagonist, he used to attend Spartan Academy before it was shut down. His most notable storyline has been the competition for Zoe's affections between him and Owen Harris and his rivalry with Spencer Cooper. Duration: The New Girl 12- Season 3: The Dance Dilemma, Season 1: Origins - Season 4: Troublemakers Storylines The New Girl Nate first appears in The Storm, Part 2, while Zoe and Sam are at the mall together, due to Zoe's case of melancholia, as she comes to terms with breaking up with Howard. He suggests all sorts of activities to do together, to which Zoe denies. This, however does not stop Nate, He also present at Sara Kessler's memorial service. As school starts, Zoe begins to see Nate a lot more often. She eventually agrees to Nate taking her to Homecoming. The two have a pretty good time, but things go wary, when Nate loses his temper, after thinking that Zoe and Keith are flirting. This puts a damper to their relationship, as Nate's biggest vulnerability is jealousy. A New Start When Owen Harris developed a crush on Zoe, Nate threatened him and told him to stay away. Owen does not listen and continues to get closer to Zoe, infuriating Nate. Nate then hires Wes to find out information about Owen's past and Wes finds out that Owen transferred from Pinecrest High after putting a guy on a wheelchair accidentally during a football game because of the pressure from his father. Nate then taunts Owen about his past and Owen stops going to school. When Zoe finds out what Owen did, Owen apologizes to the guy he put on a wheelchair and Zoe is pleased with him. Zoe is furious with Nate when she finds out what he did. When Howard returns from Kingston University for winter break and gets back together with Zoe, Nate is infuriated and attempts to get rid of him. Nate hires Wes to find out more about Howard and Wes finds out that Howard is not really on winter break and he has returned to be with Zoe. Zoe continues to date Howard, however, making Nate furious, and Nate taunts Howard about how he has left Kingston just to be with Zoe. Howard leaves Zoe again and goes to Kingston because of this. Nate then offers to take Zoe to The Snow Ball dance which she reluctantly agrees to. At the dance, Nate and Zoe nearly kiss (or kiss before Zoe realizes her mistake). Their moment is interrupted when Zoe realizes that Nate paid Wes to tell her that Paige and Owen kissed. Nate is slapped and left alone at the dance. Troublemakers Nate returns to the series in Spencer's Story when he sets up Spencer to be expelled by pressuring him into taking the answer sheet for an examination for the Steelman Scholarship. Pretending to care about his well-being and his future, Nate feels threatened when he overhears Spencer telling Owen about wanting to get the scholarship - the same one Nate is applying for. Nate dismisses Spencer's anger when he finds out about the plan after being put into the Troublemakers program and the two go in to take the test. Nate exits the building following the exam looking unconfident but continues to rile Spencer up before he is shooed off by his friends. Nate loses the Steelman Scholarship to Spencer, who he warned prior to earning the scholarship that if he competed in the game, which would lead him to earning the scholarship, Nate would try to steal Allison from him; this partly works, as Nate and Allison bond over books and manages to get Allison to believe he was regretful of his actions. Furthermore, he and Allison go on a date (to which Allison did not believe was one until afterwards), which leads Allison to questioning her lingering yet secret feelings for Nate. Within the next few weeks, information from cell phones have been leaked causing Nate to request Dexter to find information on Allison. Word eventually spread to Spencer in the middle of his date with Allison that she actually has feelings for Nate as well causing them to be done. While disputed over whether or not these feelings for her are authentic, Nate claims to Dex in Spencer Betrayed that his feelings are genuine and that she brings out a new side of him. Further proving his point, Nate shows his concern for her when he notices a distracted and forgetful Allison. Pulling her aside afterwards, Nate's softer and selfless side comes into play when he readily accepts that while she might share feelings with him, she has a stronger bond and feelings for Spencer. Much to Allison's surprise, Nate admits to her that seeing her in pain over her strained friendship with Spencer hurts him just as much. Helping the Troublemakers take down Mr. Hart before he can become the new principal, Nate's motives are questioned by a doubtful and suspicious Spencer. Nate goes on his second date with Allison after she asks him out during lunch. Taking her to see a movie, the night starts out awkwardly when they realize that Spencer has taken his date, Candace, to see the same film. Acting maturely with Spencer since Allison and Candace are around, their behavior impresses Allison. When she and Candace leave to go to the restroom, Nate is warned against hurting Allison by Spencer. He later attends Prom with Allison. In the series finale, it is revealed that following Prom, Nate and Allison entered a relationship. Allison, however, is still conflicted over her feelings for Spencer. Nate accepts this and asks her to make her decision later on, throughout the party. After speaking with Zoe, the player is given the option to choose whether or not Allison will date Nate or Spencer. If Nate is chosen, the two will kiss and resume in their relationship. If Spencer is chosen, Nate respects her decision and makes amends with Spencer. Relationships Romantic Interests Zoe Davis Nate and Zoe first meet in The Storm, Part 2, where he bumped into Zoe twice and is instantly attracted to her. He offers to take her on a date, but she rejects him, stating that she just recently got out of a relationship. Nate also comforts her during Sara Kessler's funeral. Throughout the start of the school year, they begin seeing each other more and more and Nate asks her to the Homecoming dance, though they only go as friends, much to Nate's dismay. There, they have a good time, which is disrupted by Nate's revealed overbearing and protective nature. In Season One, Nate says that he can't stop thinking about Zoe, falsely claiming that he feels Zoe is the only good thing in his life sometimes. He says he will wait as long as he has to until she's ready to date again. Nate is willing to do anything to win her love and date her. He is evidently angry by Zoe's ex-boyfriend, Howard's arrival and works to convince him to return to Kingston University. Zoe learns about this, which agitates her. Nate makes one final attempt to reconnect with Zoe. He apologizes for his actions and asks her to the Snow Ball. Zoe initially denies, but later agrees. Before leaving, the two talk privately and Nate says to Zoe that he is not going to this dance with her as a friend and hands her a rose. She looks surprised by this and says "I... I know." And then she takes his arm and they go to the dance together. There, they, like during Homecoming, are having a good time. Minutes away from having their first kiss together, Nate inadvertently admits to paying Wes to tell her that Paige and Owen kissed. Zoe slaps Nate and runs away from him. Allison Applebee Nate and Allison first encounter each other in Nate's Revenge. Aware of what he had done to Spencer, Allison is immediately hostile towards him. However, after Nate shows her a deep and metaphoric passage from his favorite book, Allison is seemingly surprised by this newfound attitude. Nate admits to Spencer that he had taken a photo of her, while she read. Their passion for reading led Allison to create a book club, which none, but Nate had attended. After having a well thought-out conversation about Frankenstein, the two go out for pizza. Days after, Nate sought to find private information regarding Allison from Dexter in order to expose her to Spencer. Nate's feelings for Allison are often questioned because of the origin behind them. However, he claims to Dexter that his affections are not an act and that, while he does have a ruthless side to him, Allison is able to bring out the opposite. Nate is asked out by Allison to the movies, following by attending Prom together. Sometime between this episode and Series Finale, Nate and Allison continue dating. Due to Allison's concurrent feelings for Spencer, which Allison discloses to Nate, the player chooses if Allison will date Nate in Series Finale. If Nate is chosen, she and Nate will kiss and begin dating. If the player chooses Spencer to end up with Allison, Nate will respect her decision and remain supportive of her. Rivalries Owen Harris Nate met Owen in Season One, with a cold greeting, as he thought Owen was flirting with Zoe. He urges him to stay away from her. Nate then goes to Wes to find information that would make him look bad in front of Zoe. Howard DeGeest Nate hates Howard due to the fact that at the time he was dating Zoe, and continuously challenges him to fight. Though Howard rejects and gives reason to why Zoe would never like him, after this Nate backs down. Nate also indirectly convinced him to break up with Zoe after they got back together, telling him he is only holding her back. Spencer Cooper Spencer is Nate's latest target. Both competed for the Steelman scholarship, thus starting their rivalry, however, it later develops into a battle for Allison Applebee's affections. The two both competed for the Steelman Scholarship. Nate tricks Spencer into thinking Nate likes him and that Nate believes Spencer is an essential member of the football team. Subsequently, Nate gives Spencer an answer sheet to the test, explaining he can focus on the football game, then. However, Nate gave Spencer the answer sheet so that he would get caught with it. Thus, although not the outcome, Spencer would not be able to get the Steelman Scholarship. Despite what he did and his intentions, Nate falsely claims that he wanted to apologize to Spencer in The Float. But in spite of that, in Nate's Revenge, Nate wants vengeance for getting the Steelman Scholarship. As a result, Nate tries to steal Allison away from Spencer, by bonding with her over books. Nate continues trying to instigate something not only between Spencer and Nate himself, but also between Spencer and Allison. Nate pays Dex to find information about Allison's feelings for Nate in her laptop, so that Spencer would ultimately find out. This leads to yet another exasperated conversation, in which Nate tries to provoke Spencer into attacking Nate in front of the recently implemented cameras, by tormenting him about his and Allison's date. Nate additionally advises Spencer to visit Wilson High, where Nate knew Owen would be at, in support of the Wilson High wrestling team. Despite this, when Nate and Allison go on their second date, Nate is seen acting maturely around Spencer. While this is initially thought to be because Nate wants to make a good impression in front of Allison, when she is absent, Nate continues to be civil with Spencer by offering his candy. Moreover, during Prom, which Nate and Allison attend together, Allison explains to Spencer (who is surprised that Nate has no issue with the two talking) that Nate is aware that Spencer is important to her. In the series finale, the two make amends. Family Wes Wes is an associate of Nate's. He frequently goes to Wes when he is in need of defaming gossip on someone, such as Owen and Howard. In exchange, Nate pays him large amounts of money, hence Wes' description of him as 'a walking ATM'. Personality Nate is introduced as a charming and thoughtful guy, having easily captured the attention of multiple girls at Twin Branches High. He demonstrates his generosity by paying for the cookies the cheerleaders used for their bake sale and offering to take Zoe on a gelato date after Lee's mistakenly spilled water on her shirt. He often makes grand romantic gestures, shown by his willfulness to start reading books to capture Allison Applebee's heart. Concurrently, a much more darker side of him was presented. Though much of this side gradually disappeared, Nate was revealed to be very jealous and manipulative, having warned Owen Harris to stay away from Zoe Davis, exhibiting his jealousy, and giving Spencer Cooper an answer sheet so that he would purposely be caught with it, displaying his manipulative character. Appearance Nate is described by multiple characters in the game, specifically the cheerleaders, as very attractive. He has blond highlights, with brown roots and tips. His hair is styled as a fauxhawk. He has blue eyes, which match with his white formal shirt and blue tie. Age During the Troublemakers, Nate competes with Spencer Cooper for the Steelman Scholarship, a football bursary, indicating that he is a senior. And because it is now 2014, Nate is between the ages 17-18. Trivia *He weighs 175 pounds of muscle and is amazing at throwing footballs. *His dad is the mayor of Centerscore. *Has been described as having a "cyborg rocket laser arm", like Adam Jay had. *According to an interview with Surviving High School writer, Lilly, a debate stirred about about how Zoe and Nate should act around each other in the first three episodes of the first season of A New Start. In episode one, he was Zoe's boyfriend. In episode two, he was very insecure. In episode three, he was aggressive.http://writerchat.blogspot.com/2012/09/sacrifices-were-made.html *Nate shares many characteristics with Nate Archibald from Gossip Girl, such as their appearance and economic status. In fact, Nate shares Archibald's first name and the last name of the actor, Chace Crawford. References Category:Bully Category:Jock Category:Rich Category:Football Team Category:Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Spartan Category:Original Cast Category:Troublemaker